Rozalia Maliniak/Galeria
Sezon 1 'Prawie randka' S1E15B Lincoln realizes Ronnie was right behind him.png S1E15B Ronnie Anne shocked by Lincoln's insult.png S1E15B Ronnie Anne frowns.png S1E15B Ronnie Anne leaves in a huff.png S1E15B Pictures of Lori, Bobby, and Ronnie Anne.png S1E15B Arriving at the restaurant.png S1E15B Hi, babe.png S1E15B Yeah, we weirdos clean up nice.png S1E15B Dates greet Clyde in disguise.png S1E15B Lori in Bobby's arms.png S1E15B Clyde being a gentleman towards Lori.png S1E15B Lincoln offers a seat to Ronnie.png S1E15B Pretty romantic.png S1E15B Young amour!.png S1E15B Lincoln stops the band.png S1E15B So, how about that math test .png S1E15B Lincoln imitating Lori.png S1E15B Lincoln and Ronnie sharing a laugh.png S1E15B Ronnie giggling.png S1E15B You don't have a bad side, babe.png S1E15B Lincoln and Ronnie smiling at each other.png S1E15B Guess who's back together.png S1E15B Lincoln being questioned by Lori.png S1E15B Ronnie heartbroken once again.png S1E15B Lincoln apologizing.png S1E15B Ronnie doesn't look convinced.png S1E15B Lincoln gives out his hand to Ronnie.png S1E15B Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on the podium.png S1E15B Lincoln and Ronnie Anne kiss.png S1E15B Ronnie pointing.png S1E15B Angry Ronnie.png S1E15B Ronnie Anne rude and gross.png S1E15B Ronnie walks away.png 'Prima aprilis rządzi' S1E18A Luan points and laughs.png S1E18A Ronnie Anne looks touched about Lincoln defending her.png S1E18A I invited her over.png S1E18A Ronnie Anne with a pie.png S1E18A Ronnie Anne tossed the pie at Luan.png S1E18A Ronnie Anne expressing her gratitude.png S1E18A Let's go get a milkshake.png 'Wszyscy na parkiet' S1E22A Ronnie Anne enters the cafeteria.png S1E22A Have you guys seen Lincoln.png S1E22A Ronnie Anne checking under the table.png S1E22A Ronnie Anne arrives.png S1E22A Pan across the gym.png S1E22A Ronnie is wide-eyed.png S1E22A Ronnie shrugging.png S1E22A Ronnie grabbing a mop.png S1E22A Ronnie finally spots Lincoln.png S1E22A Lincoln apologizing to Ronnie for avoiding her.png S1E22A What are you talking aboout .png S1E22A To ask you to a lame dance .png S1E22A I would have ducked you, too.png S1E22A We're cool.png S1E22A I'm game if you are.png S1E22A Lincoln and Ronnie Anne at the arcade.png Sezon 2 'Projekt Jajko' S2E10B Sandwich down his pants.png S2E10B Ronnie's laughing at Lincoln's expense.png S2E10B Leave it to Ronnie Anne.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne spikes the volleyball.png S2E10B She's not paying attention.png S2E10B Body Slam.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne's eager to do the project.png S2E10B Linc and RA with Rochelle AKA Toby.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne wants to see the egg.png S2E10B Lincoln and Ronnie Anne arguing over the egg.png S2E10B Egg smashing montage at the gym.png S2E10B Linc will watch it.png S2E10B Egg smashing montage at the cafeteria.png S2E10B Lincoln needs an excuse.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne sits down.png S2E10B Egg smashing montage at shop class.png S2E10B No more excuses.png S2E10B Lincoln gives Ronnie the fake egg.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne's a SMOOCH fan too.png S2E10B Egg smashing montage at Santiago's House.png S2E10B What are you doing here.png S2E10B But you had her, I mean him, all day.png S2E10B Come to the kitchen.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne helping Bobby.png S2E10B Bobby hugging Ronnie Anne.png S2E10B Lincoln meets Mrs. Santiago.png S2E10B How did I get so lucky with you.png S2E10B Bobby, come back!.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne chasing Toby.png S2E10B Lincoln explaining.png S2E10B I guess it doesn't matter now.png S2E10B Ronnie orders Lincoln out.png S2E10B Lincoln explains to Ronnie Anne.png S2E10B All is forgiven.png S2E10B Glad that's over.png S2E10B I needed an extra egg.png S2E10B One last smash.png S2E10B Gotcha!.png S2E10B Ronnie Anne and Bobby laughing.png 'Na zdjęciu z rodziną' S2E13 Linc and Ronnie Anne watching.png S2E13 So are you excited to visit your grandparents .png S2E13 You'd like it.png S2E13 Separating the two.png S2E13 Separation.png S2E13 Not if I smell you first.png S2E13 Mother and Daughter Hug.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne packed the bags.png S2E13 The Santiagos in the car.png S2E13 Bobby carrying CJ.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne gets licked.png S2E13 Now you gonna get the boys' attention.png S2E13 Carlitos imitating Ronnie Anne.png S2E13 Rosa preparing food for Ronnie Anne.png S2E13 Okay, smile with your eyes.png S2E13 Women arguing over Ronnie Anne.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne relaxing on the sofa.png S2E13 Casagrandes watching TV.png S2E13 Casagrandes arguing about the show.png S2E13 Arguing in the bathroom.png S2E13 Ronnie can't sleep.png S2E13 Cats out the window.png S2E13 Lalo sleeping on the sofa.png S2E13 Bobby sleeping.png S2E13 I'm naked!.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne sleeps below the table.png S2E13 Breakfast with the Casagrandes.png S2E13 I'm really gonna miss everybody.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne gets flashed by Frida.png S2E13 Believe me, it's not my idea.png S2E13 It's 10 against 1.png S2E13 Put Lori on.png S2E13 Linc and Lori have arrived.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne fist pumps.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne opens the door.png S2E13 Carl showing off.png S2E13 Lori and Lincoln meet the Casagrandes.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sweating.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne thinking.png S2E13 Carlota excited for a makeover.png S2E13 Lori waving at Carlota.png S2E13 Lori and Ronnie Anne with an idea.png S2E13 This looks interesting.png S2E13 Heart smoke.png S2E13 Lori frustrated.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne fist pumps again.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne hugs Lori.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne is disappointed.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne alone at the entrance.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne still upset.png S2E13 Maria comforting Ronnie Anne.png S2E13 Maria understands her daughter.png S2E13 Mother and Daughter Hug 2.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne sees her new room.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne cringing.png S2E13 What is this .png S2E13 You can pay me back later.png S2E13 I cleansed the room of evil spirits and spiders.png S2E13 Family pictures.png S2E13 Family pictures 2.png S2E13 Family pictures 3.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne and Lincoln sweating again.png S2E13 CJ reads the sign.png S2E13 I don't know what to say.png S2E13 Mother and Daughter Hug 3.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne got the cake.png S2E13 A good laugh.png S2E13 Lincoln defending himself.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne hugging Lincoln.png S2E13 Lincoln returns the hug.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne enjoying her ice pop.png S2E13 Ronnie Anne talking to the viewers.png S2E13 Rosa's altar.png 'Męskie wsparcie' S2E15A Ronnie Anne calling.png S2E15A I know who you are Clyde.png S2E15A Linc and Ronnie Anne video chat.png S2E15A Smell you later Lame-O.png en:Ronnie Anne Santiago/Gallery id:Ronnie Anne Santiago/Galeri Kategoria:Galerie Kategoria:Galerie postaci